


Reveal

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Gift of the Gods [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, XY arc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: After a night of unrest, Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno meet some unexpected allies of Diantha, adding to the dire situation a whole new level of abnormality....





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sequel of The War of Good and Evil. Reading The War of Good and Evil is not necessary but suggestible to be read. And obviously the XY arc.

Trevor looked around at the wide expanse of Brun Way, as the wind flew through calmly. After having a decent meal in days and a trusted and powerful ally, Diantha had decided to let them meet two more powerful allies, “old friends” as she called them. He wondered why she suddenly mentioned the two, and why they weren’t there during the Team Flare fights, but followed along anyway. Team Flare did hold heavy control over media for who knows how long and Diantha was a certain ally, and possibly some friends of hers are too.

“Almost there,” Siebold’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Now brace yourselves.”

“Why?” Tierno asked. “Are they a bunch of wild cards?”

“No,” he answered. “But they are….full of surprises.”

“After days of running, I don’t want anymore surprises,” Shauna grumbled. 

When they finally arrived to their destination, Diantha was there, talking with a young man with night dark hair and blue gray eyes accompanied by a pretty young woman with honey blonde hair and similar blue gray eyes. The young man had an exasperated look, his canine teeth appearing out of his mouth like a Pokemon, while the young woman was calmer and eerily reminded Trevor of someone in a history of Kalos textbook. Both of them had two bracelets, holding the glinting Keystone in its middle. 

“Is Diantha crazier than we thought?” Shauna asked to Siebold.

“There’s no one there,” Tierno agreed.

“What? She’s talking with two people,” Trevor said.

Shauna and Tierno looked at him weirdly. “Are you alright Trevor?” Tierno asked.

Siebold sighed, as the young man and woman stopped talking, and walked up to them. 

Instantly, Shauna and Tierno froze up.

“Did those two just appeared out of nowhere!?” the burly young man exclaimed. 

“Who are these people!?” the young woman agreed. Trevor instantly got confused. There were two people in plain sight. How come they didn’t noticed? He looked at Diantha and Siebold, the former being calm the whole time while the latter was rather exasperated.

“Actually, I’m not a person,” the fanged young man said. “I’m a Pokemon.”

“So Diantha is trusting us with a Zoroark?” Shauna asked.

“This is going to take a while,” the blonde woman sighed. “Anyways, I am Y, or as I’m more commonly known, Juno and Humility, and a lieutenant of Xerneas, and this Pokemon is X, or as he is more commonly known, Apathy and Anubis, and the first Lucario in existence and a lieutenant of Yveltal.”

“But aren’t you two just a myth?” Shauna asked.

“If we are, we wouldn’t be standing here right now,” the “man” X pointed out. “We are very much real, and almost all of our stories are very much true. The living are very well aware of those stories, and wrote them down with their own touches.”

“But there are no such thing as gods!” Trevor protested. “The legendaries are just very powerful Pokemon!”

X sighed, as his right leg suddenly glowed with black aura. Instantly, the grass withered around them, and the trees’ leaves suddenly dropped to the ground. When his leg stop glowing, Y’s left leg glowed with pink aura. Just as quick as before, the grass suddenly turned green and the trees’ leaves grew back on.

Immediately, the young children backed away and got into defensive position, surprised that a human and a “Pokemon” can do that and Siebold and Diantha being calm throughout whole ordeal.

“W-what are you!?” Trevor stammered.

“We are lieutenants of the almighty gods Xerneas and Yveltal and what the living call, an influencer of virtue and sin,” Y said. “And we are here to reveal ourselves and fight along with you in the final battle. Team Flare is still out there, and will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Years of us trying to slow them down is proof of that.”

The trio relaxed their positions, before Shauna piped up, “Okay. So Team Flare, who are avid sinners, are going to fight against the influencer of sin?” She then shrugged. “Sounds about right.”

X sighed, his eyes looking down at the ground. “We don’t go around trying to make people do good and bad all the time. And as much as stories call me evil or a traitor, I won’t deny that the Heretics and I make mistakes, but they and I are very much capable to doing good.”

“Alright. Then please explain how you just appear out of nowhere,” Tierno said. 

“And how that guy is alive and appears human and how you two managed to kill and resurrect plants,” Shauna added.

“As servants of the legendaries, we have the ability to shapeshift and some of our master deity’s powers,” Y explained. “We also have the power to turn invisible from regular mortals’ eyes, but only demigods and the gifted handful of mortals can see through the it.” Y nodded at Trevor then at Diantha. “Your friend Trevor and the champion Diantha are one of the few humans with fully mortal blood that can see through our disguise. Siebold however, is someone that we trusted to know about us, and now you two.”

“No wonder how come I see strange things every now and then…” the short young man mumbled.

“And both of us are dead in a physical sense,” X continued. “You’re just talking to a bunch of ghosts.”

“Now that sums about everything you need to know,” Y said. “Let’s go to Anistar. If you want to meet Sycamore on time, let’s start. On the way, you can process the information.”


End file.
